the_stuingtion_and_hiatt_grey_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Ariel
Ariel is a very attractive, regally and unbearably beautiful, and insanely sexy, mermaid who is the main protagonist in The Little Mermaid. Bio Personality Ariel is a bright, spirited and headstrong mermaid with a strong passion for adventure and exploration. Her tendency to explore the more mysterious depths of the ocean (or more importantly, the world beyond the ocean) can lead to an array of problems to both herself, her friends, and in the confines of her personal life - as seen through her constant confrontations with her protective father, King Triton. Despite this, Ariel's selflessness, compassion and intuitive way of thinking often resolve such problems, as she always takes full responsibility for her actions. At the start of the original film, Ariel is shown to have a burning obsession with the human world, and a desire to learn more about their culture. Unlike her father at first, she views humans as aspiring creatures, astonished by their ability to constantly create, and heavily goes against the idea of them being "barbaric" and selfish as a result of this. This passion is revealed to have been prominent throughout Ariel's life years before the events of the film, as seen in the television series. By the point of the film, as shown through her lament, "Part of Your World", Ariel's obsession with the human world has reached unimaginable heights, as she spends most of her time focusing on finding, observing, and collecting various human objects that have sunk into the sea. Her obsession has also taken a toll on her emotionally, as the song begins with a sense of wonder and enchantment, ultimately climaxing in a soft end, filled with hopelessness and despair, representing Ariel's dying hopes of ever experiencing life upon the surface. These factors of desperation and despair are the prime motive behind Ariel's eventual deal with the sea witch, Ursula, to become human and experience the world above the surface. Ariel is also shown to be extremely compassionate and loving towards almost all living things; more so platonically than romantically. This is most notably seen through her friendship with her closest companion, Flounder, and even her father's court composer, Sebastian who, despite being against Ariel's recklessness and overly adventurous nature, is given a considerably large amount of love and respect from the princess, which is often reciprocated. With Flounder, she is comforting and patient, as well as protective, with the tendency to risk her own life for the guppies on various occasions. Her ability to befriend all various creatures, be they an abandoned killer whale, an irrationally feared sea creature and even the son of one of her nemesis is displayed throughout the franchise. Before she met Eric, she was rarely interested in romantic relationships, not even with any of the merman princes that Triton tried to get her to marry. The only known exception was Prince Waverly of the Pacifica Kingdom, with whom she was infatuated. However, after meeting Eric, Ariel is revealed to be a romantic, willing to make daring sacrifices for the sake of true love. Her love for him is validated by Eric's returned selflessness and sacrificial actions for the sake of love; notably seen during the climax of the film. Like her father, Ariel has a bad temper if she ever is provoked, although hers is not as bad as his. Although spirited, even she has had some degree of self-doubts about herself, as she actually at one point considered her father might have been correct and that she may have been a freak for having any fascination for humanity. She also had a degree of seeing the good in things, as she also doubted that humans could have been pure evil from their tools and artworks. Also, despite her usual naivety and impulsiveness, Ariel has shown on many occasions to be serious, careful, and very intuitive. In The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea, Ariel matures after becoming a mother. Due to the threat of Morganaat the time, she becomes very overprotective of Melody in a similar manner to how she was treated by Triton in the first film. She is shown to long for the sea, but keeps this hidden from Melody for the latter's own safety; even though it would've been easier if she had explained everything to her, she even points this out in a later scene and at the film's climax. At one point, however, she does subtly allude to her true heritage as she mentioned to Melody when sympathizing with her about not fitting in that she was "a fish out of water", with Melody not quite believing her. Regardless of her few flaws, Ariel is very much selfless, sweet-natured and inspirational. However, her most notable trait, was her deep love and fascination for humans, having desired to become human during the events of the first film, even prior to meeting her future husband, Eric. However, she did not always have this trait; until she was 15 years of age, she expressed a deep fear of humans similar to Triton's prejudiced of humans, although her witnessing some humans saving a beached dolphin changed her views on the matter. Ironically, one of the people responsible for saving the dolphin was Eric, although she never knew it. Physical Appearance Ariel is a young mermaid teenager with a slim figure, fair skin, and large, deep aqua blue eyes. From childhood to her teenage years, she wore a lavender seashell bra. As a child, her lips were the same color as her skin and as a teenager, they are bright red. Ariel's most defining feature is her long, thick red hair. From the waist down, she has a green horizontal fish-like tail with sea green scales and light green fins. She most likely has the reproductive organs of a tropical fish. In Little Mermaid's Island, her seashell bra looks more like a strapless top that covers her belly. When Ariel becomes a human, the only article of clothing she wore was her seashell bra, but wears an old sail from a shipwreck with some rope to keep it closed, fashioned by her friend, Scuttle. Being prepared for dinner, she wears a pink and white gown, silver barrettes in her hair, and pearl white earrings. Getting ready for bedtime, she wears a pink nightgown. After being taken in by Prince Eric, she wears a dress with long light blue sleeves, a dark blue bodice, and a blue shirt (sometimes white), along with black heels. She wears a big royal blue bow in her hair. After she's turned into a human once again, she wears a light blue glittering dress. After she kisses Eric, during their wedding, she wears a white wedding dress with a sparkling golden tiara on her veil. During and after her daughter Melody's christening, she wears a gold and white dress, and a low ponytail decorated with a white bow. She also wears a periwinkle gown with an up-do decorated with a golden tiara with green and white gems on her necklace and earrings during Melody's 12th birthday party with her hair being a bit shorter due to it being adjusted. She still wears the same up-do with a green peasant dress when she's on Eric's ship and a blue and white dress with light blue earrings in the song "Here on the Land and Sea" in the second movie. In one of the video games, she wears an aqua-colored gown with a matching flower on the side of her hair. Powers and Abilities Powers * Superhuman Strength: Ariel is known to have at least a very certain degree of superhuman strength, as she was able to move away from an underwater boulder blocking her grotto with relative ease in the original film. When discovering Eric's ship due to the fireworks, she is shown effortlessly climbing up the side of the ship with just her arms. When saving him, she effortlessly pulls him towards the surface and manages to keep them both afloat while holding him with one arm. In The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning, she seemed to be able to break the lock on a door to free her friends (albeit using a rock, but this is still especially telling as Sebastian stated immediately prior that she was "a weak helpless girl"). It is very likely that Ariel retains her superhuman strength even in her human form. * Superhuman Durability: Ariel has superhuman durability, as, during the final battle with Ursula in the film, she was at one point knocked into a whirlpool that is several miles deep and survived with barely any injuries. Such a feat would kill a normal human if not completely destroy the body of that said human. Ariel retains her superhuman durability even in her human form; evidenced by the fact that when she was transformed into a human for the first time, her body was not being crushed while trying to swim for air. * Superhuman Speed: Ariel has superhuman speed, she can move amazingly fast in the water, even for a mermaid, according to Sebastian; Ariel is the fastest mermaid in all of Atlantica. It is very likely that Ariel retains her superhuman speed even in her human form. * Superhuman Stamina: Ariel has superhuman stamina, as demonstrated in the first film, the TV series, and it's sequel The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea, she can swim in the water for long periods of time. It is very likely that Ariel retains her superhuman stamina even in her human form. * Superhuman Leaping: Ariel has superhuman leaping, she is capable of leaping out of water at great heights; similar to dolphins. It is very likely that Ariel retains her superhuman leaping even in her human form. * Underwater Breathing: As a mermaid, Ariel is able to metabolize oxygen from the water, which negates the need to surface, though she is certainly more than capable of breathing on land. Ariel does not retain her ability to breathe underwater, while she is in her human form. * Speed Swimming: As a mermaid, Ariel is capable of swimming at a much faster rate than normal humans and even certain marine creatures in terms of undersea travel, or sea travel as a whole due to her half-marine status. For example, she was able to get to King Triton's palace from Prince Eric's kingdom in less than a day, as well as getting from Atlantica to Norway in the episode "Metal Fish" in a similar time fashion. * Aquapathy: As a mermaid, Ariel is capable of speaking with aquatic fauna. Ariel retains her ability to understand and communicate with aquatic/marine creatures, even in her human form. * Aquakinesis: As a mermaid, Ariel possesses the power of aquakinesis, as demonstrated in the first film, and its sequel The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea, she caused a wave to form behind her from a nearby rock from which she was watching Eric at a distance (shortly after Ariel had saved him from drowning and he had regained consciousness). Ariel retains this ability even in her human form; as she and Melody both were able to cause unusual wave-forms. * Rapid Adaptability: As a mermaid, Ariel is capable of rapid adaptability. This is especially evident in terms of her becoming human, where she learned how to stand in a few minutes, and move in the same timespan, as well as quickly learning about the true human customs and abandoning her original beliefs about how human artifacts work, or at the very least not doing it in public. Ariel retains her rapid adaptability, even in her human form. * Thermoendurance: As a mermaid, Ariel has demonstrated the ability to endure temperatures far more extreme than would be survivable for a normal human (especially one of her build). This is shown in the films and the TV series, where she went to the arctic with minimal ill effects other than feeling a bit cold, as well as in Return to the Sea, where she traveled to Morgana's lair, which was located inside an iceberg, and when visiting Ursula's, which was located in a volcanic region. It is very likely that Ariel retains her thermoendurance, even in her human form. Former powers * Magic: In the episode "T'ank You For Dat, Ariel", Ariel briefly became a sea witch and learned how to use magic; she used her new-found talents to grant Sebastian's wish of being bigger but unfortunately, it continuously worked, making him continue to grow to the point where he surfaced while standing, and it was fueled by the light of the full moon. She lost her magic and status as a sea witch when she wished the whole entire mess never happened, and her magic did just that, erasing the entire event and influencing her so it wouldn't happen in the reset timeline. Abilities * Singing: As demonstrated in the first film, the TV series and the prequel film The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning, Ariel is an excellent singer; a talent that she inherited from her mother, the late Athena. According to Sebastian, she has the most beautiful voice in all of Atlantica; her voice is so beautiful, that even Eric had fallen in love with Ariel, after only hearing her sing to him once when she drew him to consciousness with her incredible voice after rescuing him from drowning at sea. * Dancing: As demonstrated in the first film, the TV series and the prequel film The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning, Ariel is an excellent dancer; a talent inherent in most merpeople. After Ariel became human and when Eric took her out on a tour of his kingdom, during which she capably danced with him - as if she had been a human for many years (this is partly due to her rapid adaptability). In her mermaid form with her stunning emerald green tail, Ariel is capable of dancing in a similar fashion. * Expert Swimmer: As demonstrated in the first film, Ariel as a human (initially) was not very good at swimming. When Ariel became human (due to her inability to breathe under water or swim without her tail that she was accustomed to) Flounder and Sebastian were forced to help her get to the surface, otherwise she would have drowned. After Scuttle the seagull had informed her that Vanessa was truly Ursula in disguise, and Eric was compelled to marry Ursula while entranced by her, Ariel realized the sea witch's dark intentions and dove into the water (in order to get to the wedding-ship so that she could save Eric from Ursula) however, she was barely able to stay above the water, as she had to grab onto one of the barrels released by Sebastian to stay afloat, and Flounder helps her to the wedding-ship by pulling it with a rope. However, by the time of the events of The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea, Ariel has become an excellent swimmer, as seen in the ending of the second film. * Swordswoman: By the time of the events of The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea, Ariel has gained at least some knowledge of swordsmanship, which is evident by the fact when she used Eric's sword to cut the rope off a mast to save Melody from Morgana. Weaknesses * Oxygen: As demonstrated in the first film, Ariel cannot breathe underwater while in human form; if she remains underwater for too long, she will lose consciousness and eventually drown. Main weaponry *SG-4 Blaster Rifle *Spear Blaster Trivia *Ariel will meet Team Griffin/Eeveelution and their friends in Brian and the Eeveelution Family meet The Little Mermaid. *Ariel will meet Ed, Edd, n Eddy and their friends in Ed, Edd, n Eddy meet The Little Mermaid. Category:HEROINES Category:Females Category:Mermaids Category:Merfolk Category:Disney characters Category:Princesses Category:Daughters Category:Blaster Users Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures allies Category:Little Bear's Adventures allies Category:Ed, Edd, n Eddy's Ed-ventures allies Category:Wilson, Brewster, and Koko's Great Adventures allies Category:Humans Category:Aquatic Characters Category:Aquakinetic Characters Category:Mothers Category:Sisters Category:Hybrids Category:Animal Caretakers Category:Charismatic Category:Remorseful Characters Category:Warriors Category:Rich Characters Category:Queens Category:Aristocrats Category:Tragic Characters Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Protective Characters Category:Betrayed Characters Category:Optimistic Characters Category:Tricksters Category:Voice of Reason Category:Heroes with a secret past Category:Deal Makers Category:Characters Category:Non Force Sensitive characters